Nothing Lasts Forever (Is it too late for me to love you?)
by HappilySleeping
Summary: "If you find a girl who's willing to go through hell just to keep your relationship going, you really shouldn't take her love for granted." Socs are rich. Greasers aren't. But what if there is a Soc who happens to like a Greaser? She knows nothing can happen, but is it too late to try? R
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is, in fact, an authors note.

I would like to let you know, (if you are reading this), that my story "Is it too late for me to love you?" on the account Dreaming-Outcast, can't be continued there due to the fact my email has been deleted to the account and I can't long on.

So, I will be continuing that story here. Since it has been a long, I will try to write long chapters, but don't I can't promise they will be up quickly. But please be patient! I have updated the story a bit, so it stick to the same theme, but with more of an explanation. But if you still don't get, feel free to PM me, 'kay?

~HappilySleeping


	2. Casual Encounters

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF ITS CONTENT.** Just Linda,Teri,Julia, and Teri's dad...And Fred and pretty much anything along those lines... ^.^

* * *

There were many other names. A simple Stacy, maybe a little complicated Juliana, but, no. The Vipond family didn't think of that. No. Teri Vipond. A name she was stuck with at birth. She could change her name in a year, but the downside of that would be to come up with a new name. And who has time to come up with that?

"Hey, T, you want a weed?"

Pulling me from my thoughts, I blinked to bring myself back to reality. Dallas, one of my close guy friends was handing me a cig. We were out waiting in front of some diner, on greaser territory. Nodding my head, I took it and he lit it for me.

"You look lost in thought. What's the matter?" he asked while taking a drag of his own cigarette.

"Nah, it's nothing I was just thinking why my folks gave me my name."

"Mhm," Dallas asked. As if on cue to be a distraction, he checked out some girl walking by. All I could do was act like nothing happened. I mean, I could have slapped him on the arm, maybe laugh to make fun of the fact he was taking interest in some girl right in front of me, but nope. I wouldn't want to get into a fight with Dally right now. I needed some relaxation now.

"You want to go down by the lot?" I asked taking a smoke from my cigarette. The bitterness filled my mouth, as I slowed breathed out.

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dally turned the corner. I quickened my pace and hurried behind.

The Lot was a run down place. Not really anywhere you wanted to be. But it's was an okay place to hang out in. And I saw that very lightly. I finally caught up to Dally, almost colliding into him. Placed my hands on his back to brace myself, but quickly retracted them. One thing I learned knowing Dally, was to never touch him, unless he asked for it.

He turned around, quickly. His cold blue eyes searched my brown ones. "The hell happened to you?"

"N-nothing…"

"Okay…" He turned back around to crash on the old beat up car seat, which I always guessed was supposed to be a couch. He stretched himself out, putting his arms behind his head.

"Uh, where am I supposed to sit?"

"You Socs are way too stuck up."

"Am I supposed to sit on the ground?" I asked, slightly offended. What the heck is this? Who does he think he is, telling me to sit on the ground?

"Damn," He sat up, and scooted over. I smiled.

"Thank you," I replied and lightly smacked him on the after I sat down. He turned his head slowly shaking it.

"You did not just do that."

Crap.

Dally tackled me in under a minute, one hand on my throat, the other on my knee. He smiled mischievously. He squeezed the hand on my knee tightly causing my eyes to widen. This was when I took note on Dally's body placement…Right between my legs. My cheeks turned red.

This only made Dallas eyes have a glint in them. He raised an eye brow and bit his bottom lip.

"Dallas…Stop…Please, this hurts," I whimpered. He stopped biting his and his once very interested face turned into a pissed off one, in a simple eye roll. He leaned his body down slowly until his face was right above mine. He sighed, moving the hand on my throat up so it was below my chin, so he could move my head down to look at my knee. He squeezed the hand on my knee tighter, digging his nails in. I gasped and tried to lift myself up to pull his hand off, but his hand on my neck pinned me down. I slapped my hands at his arm on my neck, but hitting him was like hitting a wall; no response. He laughed and let go of my neck, then my knee but gave it a good hard slap. I bit my lip to keep from crying as the pain shot up. I pulled my legs close to my chest.

Dallas gestured to my legs, and whispered close to my ears, "Remember me when you take a bath, 'kay?"

"Pig," I mumbled. Sometimes I think Dally wouldn't care if he hit a girl. And that part scares me. To fill the silence, and ease the tension I decided to talk. Dally was beginning to light another cig, so he wouldn't say anything for a while.

"Hey, Dally? What would you do if I gave you all my money?" I asked. Dallas looked over his eyes freezing me in place. He looked me over.

"Now I didn't squeeze you that hard…" He paused. "You serious, T?"

I thought for a minute. Was I serious? Money meant nothing to me. It was just something you buy stuff with, right? And it obviously rules other households. Sometimes it breaks families apart, like with my mom.

"Yeah…I'm serious."

He paused. He removed the cigarette from his mouth licking his lips. "Well, I'd first-"

"HEY! T! Dally! Didn't know you guys were here!" screamed Two-bit running over to us. I looked over at Dally to continue, but he focused on his cigarette.

"Hey, girl!" Two-bit said while messing up my loose, auburn curled hair. "Thought you'd be at home with the witch!"

"Hi Two-Bit," I said. I fixed what was messed up of my hair. I guess this is when I leave. "Anyone got the time?" I asked standing up.

"Last I checked it was 2:25," said Two-bit taking a seat.

Oh no… "Whoops, sorry got to go!" I waved goodbye and started running out of the lot. I'm going to be late again…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

I entered the diner, breathless and shoved on my apron.

"Time?" I asked between gasps.

"2:42. Well, you sure managed to get here soon," said Julia. Bless her soul for not telling my step-mom I hangout with Dallas and the boys. She threw a dish towel at me, gesturing to my jacket

"I ran. Hey Fred!" I called. Fred, a Soc, looked up from his Cola and smiled. I stripped off my jacket and placed a plain white cardigan over it.

"Hi, Teri!" he called.

"Is she here yet?" I asked, while tying my hair in a high pony tail.

"Over at table two. Says she has been waiting for you all day," Julia said with a laugh. "You might want to put some perfume or something on. You smell like cigarettes and hair grease."

"Will do," I said while putting Chanel No. 5 on my neck. The cigarettes and hair grease is personal joke me and Julia share, since I hang out with smoking greasers.

"Watch it! There's food around!"

I ran over to the table that Linda was sitting at. I was chewing gum to hide the fact I was smoking.

"You're late again. This is your father's restaurant and you always come late!"

"Better late then never," I joked. She glared.

"I'm only trying to bond with you because-"

"'Cuz you like my dad's money and you know the only way he will stayed married to you is if I say you're great."

"Teri, I'm trying to get along with you, but you're always harsh to me."

"How 'bout I tell my dad we had a terrific chat this afternoon and you are still the best."

"Alright then, I guess I'll go," she said and got up to leave. She turned around and pointed at my red knee.

"What's that?"

"I fell down the steps," I answered quickly. She raised an eyebrow.

"When? That looks fresh."

"I tripped while I was out back throwing the trash out."

"I thought you fell down the steps..."

"Out back there are steps. I fell down them."

"Hpmh..." she sighed and turned to leave. I rolled my eyes and left the booth. I went to the counter for food for a table. On my way to that table, I over heard their conversation.

"How about we go to the Nightly Double?" asked the Soc. He was talking to his girl. I knew his girl around school. Cherry Valance.

"Sure, but no funny business."

"I got four cokes, two salads and two burgers. This you?" I interrupted chewing hard on my gum. The Socs nodded in agreement.

"Hi, Teri, how have you been?" asked Cherry.

"Peachy," I replied walking back to the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Hi, Daddy!" I said when I walked in my house. Linda wasn't home. Thank God. He looked over his newspaper.

"Hey, Teri how was work?" he asked. I smiled. Wrinkles were fair on my dad. Not too much but just enough to make him look older.

"It was the same!" I shouted running up stairs to my room.

Stepping into my room, I closed my door behind me. I remember first moving in. The room was a ridiculous white. Me and my dad painted it calm orange, to match the sunset. By my bed was a rising/setting sun.

I got changed out of my 'Socs outfit' (a white cardigan, over a black shirt, and a simple skirt). This was something I only wear around Linda.

I got changed into jeans and a plain black shirt. I retied my hair in a ponytail. I didn't put any hair grease on because I'm not the type who enjoys grease filled hair. I ran out my room and downstairs.

"Hey, Dad? Linda?" I asked cautiously walking down the steps. I ran down the rest of the steps. My dad saw me from the living room.

"Hanging out with those boys again?"

"…Yeah. Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure. Hey, you talk to that boy? What's his name…Houston?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"You mean Dallas?"

"Yeah, anyway, you talk to him?"

"How do you know him?"

"Well, I walking around the house and I heard you saying his name in your sleep. You said his name once and smiled. Last time that happened, you ended up liking the guy," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I kind of like him but I know nothing could happen."

"Don't sell yourself short, kiddo."

I gave him a silent salute and walked out the door, car keys in hand.

I started driving to the Curtis house. I was happy it was still sunny. I saw a red Corvair driving fast out of Greaser territory. I turned the corner quick to see what happened.

I got out of the car and ran over to Darry where he was consoling Pony.

"What happened?!" I asked. I looked over at Pony but he looked away.

"Pony was getting jumped by Socs. Hey Teri, how's life?" Soda hollered while running back. I looked at Pony and saw a scar on his cheek.

"Life is how it always has been. Are you okay, Pony?" I asked. Pony looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pony mumbled. I've always liked Pony. I mean I know he is 14, but he just seems younger to me. A younger brother I wished I had.

"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally,' Pony said. I turned around and low and behold Dally was standing behind me. I sort of moved away from the group just so they can start talking and I just fade away. That was until Dally was talking to me.

"Hello? Teri? Anyone home?"

"What?" I asked completely dazed away from the conversation. He looked at me and smirked.

"I asked if you wanted to come and hang out with me, Pony, and Johnny tomorrow at the Nightly Double," he asked while lighting a cigarette. I thought about it and sighed.

"Sorry, Linda is having this business party at our house. That means that I have to help by buying the food and helping at the party. It's insulting, but if I get to leave I'll go straight over," I told him.

"It's your life. Well, I got to go. Bye," Dally said and leaned over to give me a friendly peck on the cheek. Trust me, it means nothing more than friends. He does that sometimes and some of the guys do it, too. Except Soda and Darry because Soda feels its cheating on Sandy and well, Darry is the adult of the group. But sometimes, I wish the peck by Dally would mean something more.

I jumped into my Pontiac GTO pulled out of the area. I had to head over to a boutique to pick up some fancy outfit for that party. That was when I heard a knock on my window. I rolled it down and Dallas stared at me smiling.

"Give me a ride."

It wasn't a question. So I sighed and leaned over to open the passenger door. He walked over to the door and hopped in. Looks like I won't be shopping today.


	3. Mix ups

I stepped in the house at about 8. Dad was no longer in the living room. He probably went to bed early. I started up the steps, when I saw my bed room light on and the door wide open. Linda stood there looking through my closet, throwing out t-shirts, and pants.

I ran in the room, and she turned her head.

"You finally decided to show up."

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Don't question me young lady. Look at all these clothes. T-shirts, denim jackets, leather jackets-" She ran over to my vanity and opened one of the drawers. I ran over, but she already found what I new she was looking for. My cigarettes.

"Why? Do you know how young you are? This isn't something you should have! You shouldn't even look at this!" she threw them on the ground. "Another thing, I have never even met any of your 'friends'. Do you get these from them? What are they? Drop outs? You have so much going for you!"

"Shut up! Damn, all you ever do is want me to 'bond with you'. To become your 'great step-daughter'. Something you can brag about to friends who don't give a shit. You aren't even my mom. You're just some woman my dad married. No one said I had to talk to you, or even bond with you! What were you even doing in my room in the first place? Did dad not give you enough money this week?"

She walked over and slapped me hard against my check. I stared straight in the eyes. Her eyes were watering. She picked up all my clothes she threw on the floor and went to walk out the door, but stopped. I turned around.

"What's the matter, want to hit me m-" I stopped seeing my dad in the door way. He looked between me and Linda.

"Is something wrong here?" he asked.

Linda walked out the door. My dad turned slowly, and walked out as well. I walked up to the door and slammed it shut. I leaned my back against the door. I turned and locked it, then walked to my bed to sleep.

The next day I woke up to a note on my vanity. It was from Linda, which was easy to spot. Next to it was the dress I bought yesterday for her dinner party. I got out of bed and walked over to read the note.

_"After you shower, and get ready, grab this trash. We are going to return this dress back, and then we are going to look for something nice for you to wear."_

Rolling my eyes, I did what the note instructed. How did she get into my room when it was locked?

I stepped down the steps, in an outfit that made me want to cry. Apparently, during Linda's closet cleaning, she removed anything that could give me the hint of being a greaser. All I had were skirts, cardigans, and nice button ups. Socs clothing.

At the bottom of the steps, Linda waited by the door.

"Let's go," She rushed.

"I haven't eaten anything."

"Smoke a cigarette. I'm sure that will fill you up." And with that, she left out the door.

I walked after and hopped in her car. It smelled of some cheap perfume. If you are going to buy perfume, at least get a good one that smells nice. She started the engine and pulled out of our driveway.

While driving to the place, I had to give her instructions. She told me I could get out of the car, but she was going to return the dress. So I waited by the car, picking on my nails. Getting bored, I decided to walk a bit.

"This is rich…And so are you."

I turned to the voice. It was Sylvia. The greaser gal had a fresh cigarette in her mouth. She removed it, walked closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked. Sylvia irritated me. Every time I saw her, it just made me want to vomit. I hated her, and I knew for a fact she hated me. Since she dated Dallas, she kind of had an advantage. While she dressed in her tight clothes, and tons of make up, she made me feel better about my choice of clothing. If someone were to see her try something, they would see an innocent Soc, dressed in simple green matching items and a greaser. I was made innocent to any crime by just standing around.

"Oh, nothing. I was jus' wondering since Dal cut it off with me again if he got to you."

I rolled my eyes. "You and Dallas broke up again? How upsetting. I'm sure he could find someone worse."

"You mean like you?"

"Watch it. You're talking to a Soc, remember? Try something and you'll be put in jail for even breathing next to me."

She laughed her pathetic hyena laugh. I scratched the back of my neck, rolling my eyes once more. I decided to refer back to her question, if I can even call it that.

"Why would Dallas 'get to me'?" I asked. She stopped laughing, and started to answer me.

"Let's face it honey. You hang around him like a cat to cat nip. If he needed a warm body to lie next to him at night, it would be you. Since you are a close second to me."

"You and me shouldn't even belong in the same sentence," I started. I hesitated before asking the next question. "What do you mean by warm body?"

She rolled her eyes, which I was surprised she was able to do with all that make up. "Ugh, he likes you. Or likes to look at you. I could never decide between the two. I think it's the second one. And by warm body I mean someone who he can ehjoy himself with for the night."

I couldn't help it but laugh. Dallas liking me was probably the stupidest thing this broad has ever said. The last part I could believe more. "Just for saying that, I should kick your ass."

"Go ahead, I sure it'll turn him on."

"Shut the fuck up, Sylvia."

"Oh my, such language from a Soc," she said with a wink. I held back my vomit. I looked into the store and saw Linda was looking at other dresses. I heard a throat clear and realized Sylvia was standing directly in front of me.

"But, to be honest, you wouldn't have a chance with Dallas. You aren't a greaser, no matter how hard you want to try. It's not just about how we dress, how we do our hair, or how many cigarettes we smoke. It's all in your heart. The way we act comes naturally to us, and we don't think twice. So stop trying."

She walked past me. Of course she couldn't leave it at that, because she hit me with her shoulder as she walked past me. I crossed my arms over my chest. Sometimes whenever I saw Sylvia drape herself all over Dallas, it made me want to grab her by her hair and just slap her. She was a disgusting, cheating filth. Dallas didn't care, but I sure did. She shouldn't be around him, and he shouldn't be around her. They were no good for each other. But she probably had more chances to marry him if he bothered asking. But they would be one of those fighting couples for sure. They would argue over every little, waking up the whole neighborhood.

Suddenly, I felt a hand wrap around my waist and another one covering my mouth. The person, who I could tell was a guy by the way how he dragged me into an alley, smelled of cigarettes. I tried to scream, but he tightened his hand on my mouth. I felt him lean close to my ear and heard him whisper, "Don't scream."

I knew that voice. Nodding my head, the hand on my mouth loosened, and then was gone. I whipped around and looked straight into the cold blue eyes I expected from the sound of his voice.

Dallas smiled. I placed both hands on my hips, shaking my head.

"What do you think you are doing? Linda could have stepped out of the store at any minute."

"I got bored. I saw a Soc, wanted to give her a good scare but it turned out to be you. Which leads me to ask, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Real funny. Got any jokes that can explain that scar?" He asked, poking my check. I winced at the pain, which made him keep going. It was like a game, until I stepped back walking into the brick wall of a building. He followed, placing one hand on the wall, looking down at me.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch," I said, covering my check. It might be Linda's wedding ring that caused this.

"Looks like your fighter has long nails or a mean ring."

"Linda threw some of my clothes out, and my cigarettes. So all that is left is stuff like this," I explained. Dallas started laughing. I sighed and turned to walk away. He stuck his hand out.

"Wait a minute. She did this because she didn't like those clothes?" he asked. I nodded, and tried to walk away, but he stopped me again, turning me so my back was up against the wall again.

"What would she do if she knew about me?"

"What about you?" I asked. He lowered his face down to mine.

"What would she do if she knew you were friends with me and the guys?"

"I don't know; maybe lock me in my room."

"Mhm, what about if it looked like you were going out with a greaser?"

I hesitated. What would she do? She slaps me for clothes. She'd lock me away for being friendly…"She'd kill me."

"Better start hiding."

What does Dallas me-

Dallas put his lips on mine. Since he caught me off guard, I gasped, opening my mouth, which he took as an invitation to stick his tongue in. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other on the back of my head. I followed along with the movement of his lips and tongue, as if it were some sort of partner dance. He slowly started to pull away, but I stood up on the tip of my toes, crashing my lips into his to kiss him once more. I felt him smile. This time the kiss deepened. He moved his head down more, allowing me to stand normally, but I continued to push forward, just to taste more of him. Then down the alley, I heard a scream. Someone was calling my name.

"TERI VIPOND."

Dallas broke the kiss, pulling me back to reality.

"Better start hiding," he whispered once more. He darted down the other end of the alley. I watched him go, but felt some start pulling my hair. It was Linda.

"Ouch…." I whispered, trying to follow after her. She didn't let go of her grip until we were in the car. Once we got in, she slammed her door close.

"Ouch? If I were you, I wouldn't say that hurt, when you were the one kissing IN AN ALLEY. You could have been kissing a stranger for all I know. I can't believe yo-"

Tuning Linda out I tried thinking over what Dallas said.

_What if it looked like you were going out with a greaser? Better start hiding._ Was this his way of asking a girl out? Maybe I could ask him this tonight.

"And you are not going out tonight."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"You are helping me with my party. You have a choice to make of three dresses. All of the ones in that store aren't good enough. Lucky, I have some you might fit into. End of discussion," she finally inputed. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window the rest of the way home.


End file.
